bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
IPenguin
iPenguin is a well-known comic maker, notable for his high-quality backgrounds and use of exotic word balloons. He joined BZPower on 13-April 06 and stared making comics on August 14, 2006 . His first series was called Toa Nuva Axonns Comics, and later on worked to more well known works like Bianicle, .Com and Blah. He was originally inspired by Bioninja's comic series, as such he just randomly clicked the topic link. iPenguin was inspired to make comics by Leppy and Bioninja. Comic Series Toa Nuva Axonns Comics iPenguin's first series was called Toa Nuva Axonn 2's Comics. It was based on a troublesome, stereotypical, cheese-obsessed, character called Toa Nuva Axonn. These were noobish, but are nostalgic to some members. .Com V1 + V2 iPenguin then moved on to what would become his second most popular series, .Com. He made it as if it was based "in" the internet. The comic backgrounds normally consisted of green floors and black backgrounds. Earlier in the series, binary was used in the comics and in the banner. Later on, iPenguin got a writers block and lost fans quickly. After a while, iPenguin gave up, and decided to close the topic with a total of 153 posts Bianicle Bianicle, iPenguin's most popular series. It was about on an internet chat group and how people interacted with each other. In the series, iPenguin got some major fans like Hardy and Hakama. During the series, iPenguin started the company "Laffing Company" which made the series. People who decided to co-author the series got a banner that said " I joined the Laffing Company". People saw this, and soon it became a fad. Later on, iPenguin had a loss for ideas and gave up. Bianicle ended with a total of 12 comics and 268 posts. The Irrelevant trio A comeback series by iPenguin. It included the story of four morons. Despite iPenguin claiming it was not well done, it did fairly well, gaining good reviews from comic makes like Rogwiz and The Tee. It ended when it was going to be temp-closed, yet wasn't, and then abandoned. There were a total of fifteen comics. The Topic .Com V3-V5 Deciding to remake .Com, iPenguin used a random storyline with only a few charcaters. He uses random and "unique" humor to express his comics. .Com comics were usually no longer than one panel. By the middle of V3, fans were getting scarce as jokes got were repetitive and boring. .Com then posted a mini-series where the viewer chose what the fate of the author was in the next comic. Popularity quickly rose, and new fans arrived. After the major server loss, .Com had been completely wiped out. iPenguin reposted the series, and changed the title to: http://www.com, even though the series was still referred to as .Com Also, a new season of .Com was created, .Com V4. Comics were posted on a weekly basis, with breaks now and then. .Com V5 was created, but it was short lived. A memory wipe on iPenguin's computer caused the comics, sprites, etc... to get deleted. The comics were at a long halt, when iPenguin managed to get his computer back in order, he gave some sad news to his fans. iPenguin was leaving BZPower. .Com was then closed. Blah On June 27, 2009 iPenguin released his comeback series Blah, better than ever. Blah, uses noobish and cliched jokes, but presents them in a sophisticated and hilarious manner. It was later temp-closed. Topic John the Carrot On November 22, 2009 iPenguin's newest series, John the Carrot, was opened in Completely Off Topic comic. As the name suggests, it was about a carrot. It was pretty popular and generated positive reviews, but due to a lack of updates, the series died and was succeeded by the new series, Confuzzed :S. Topic Confuzzled :s iPenguin's latest random comedy series, started on January 22, 2010. It had six comics, but is now dead. During its time, it got lots of positive feedback. Topic Multi-Author Comic Series iPenguin was in the comic series Paper Cuts and Twisted History, but both were deleted in the Dataclysm. Twisted History was reposted but paper cuts never was. However, Paper Cuts was reposted on September 25th 2009. It later died, however. iPenguin created the MASSmall, which recieved good reviews, but died. iPenguin also joined Oni's The Fourth Wall and Janaro's This is Madness. He has also been acceptied in the series Copyright Expired made by Janaro Twisted History The plot begins when Dokuma finds a mysterious crystal. At the "Urging" of Zonis, he touches it, only to have nothing happen. As soon as he is ridiculed, a portal opens above the crystal and the authors are sucked in. A medieval Takomo invites Dokuma, Nuparurocks, Zonis and Rorschach to stay in his inn. Outside, all the rest of our travelers are drenched by rain. When the rain clears, iPenguin, Caboose, RTNDNA and Toranova crib about the fact that they got brutally ditched, while Turaga Dlakii mysteriously disappears. Finally, Zonis finds them and tells them about a Medieval Chicken Lord after getting killed by Kortu. iPenguin asks Zonis about the chicken lord, before getting smashed by it. Dlakii reappears, and joins iPenguin, Caboose, RTNDNA and Toranova inside a cave like area. Dlakii says he sees some kind of light. Twisted History Topic Small After iPenguin buys a faulty shrinking machine on eBay, he brags about in front of three other authors, Oni, Varderan and -Arbiter-. The other authors have their doubts about the machine, but iPenguin is determined that would it work. He accidentally turns it on, causing all of the authors to be shrunken to the size of an ant. The other authors are angry about this, but before they can force their hatred on iPenguin, they hear an eerie buzzing noise.... Small The Fourth Wall A long time ago, a Matoran altered the Time-Space Continuuim by randomly sending Matoran to Earth with supernatural powers when they broke the fourth wall. The Matoran who invented it was one of them, and he wrecked havoc when he arrived at Earth. Eventually, the US Army came to stop him, but he fled, along with his studies of The Fourth Wall Conspiracy. After, many Matoran were transported to Earth. The US Army, however, caught most of them and caged them. A few survived to create The Fourth, an organization that vowed to protect all Matoran transported to Earth. But their numbers grew thin as the US Army tracked them down. Now, it's up to five newly arrived Matoran to stop the madness and escape the custody of the US Army. The Fourth Wall This is Madness Three matoran end up in a random blank space, in which they meet a selection of noobs. The most prominent of these is Spartan, who looks like that guy from 300. This is Madness Copyright Expired iPenguin was hired as one of the three new co-authors and SAGT team members in the relaunch of Copyright Expired on March 23, 2010. Copyright Expired PGSing iPenguin is not very well known to PGS, particularly because he doesn't like to do it very often. Though he has a PGS slot in Live, Learn and Lawsuits after winning a contest created by Kahinuva during the The First Official Comic Duel. He is also a PGS in Lol Inc., though he doesn't remember asking for one. iPenguin seems to like Lol Inc., so the fact that he is a PGS doesn't seem to affect/offend him. During his noob days, he was known to PGS in almost every comic series available. Inspiration iPenguin was inspired to make comics by some hilarious authors who are now forgotten, or have left BZPower all together. Toa Bioninja His comics (Toa Bioninja's and Leruks comics, 3.0) was a classic series. It was discovered by iPenguin by accident. iPenguin had PGSed there and loved it. Bioninja was, just using Paint, as other authors started to use better graphics, Bioninja started becoming noobish (in terms of graphics, that is) to other Authors. Eventually, he left BZPower Toa Tapionuva A classic and inspiration person. He is probably the only person on BZPower who just uses MS Paint, and makes it look good. Nuparurocks, had told him about GIMP, and it how it could make his comics more appealing. Tapionuva simply replied with: "I am not focussing on the graphics, and I don't have the time to learn. I'm just focussing on pure humor."- Toa Tapionuva His first series, Toa Tapionuva's comics, was a Dark 709 copy on the exterior, but a creative comedy on the interior. What that meant was the way the comics were designed, resemble Dark, but the jokes, the humor, and plot was completely unique. Don't Be Silly was ended, but was later posted on a different forum board. Leppy The ego-filled creator of Moronicle and Darks 709's Movie, The Game. He was able to use razor in a high quality manner, even if he only used Paint Category:Retired Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters